


Destined Chapter 5

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Same as before





	Destined Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Non descriptive death and sex.

  
Author's notes: Non descriptive death and sex.  


* * *

Destined Chapter 5

## Destined Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**2 WEEKS LATER: PLANET**

"How is River?" Kaylee asks watching Simon watch River who is walking around outside. 

"She's calmed down." 

Kaylee squeezes his hand, "Hey she had a good few days... and had some fun." 

"Mmm" Simon nods well aware of her hand in his as he keeps his eyes on River. "Wish she'd have more good days." 

Mal walks passed River, "Don't go far dong ma?" 

River nods "I won't. Head still fuzzy." 

"Good." 

**HOUR LATER**

River walks through the trees humming happily. She rubs her eyes sleepily and turns to head back to the ship. She yelps when she feels hands grab her and thoughts invading her own mind. "Not Jayne" she struggles but because of the drugs in her system her efforts are weak. 

**EVENING**

Simon frowns as he returns to the ship. 

"Did you find her?" Kaylee asks worried. 

"No. This isn't like River." 

"Your crazy sister disappears all the time." Jayne mutters 

"Not when Mal tells her not too. He's the only one she listens too right now." Kaylee returns 

"She might have fallen asleep somewhere." Book muses. "After all you did pump her full of drugs last night." 

"No she always comes back when she starts feeling tired." Simon looks at Mal, "River never goes far on the drugs... especially since the last time you yelled at her." 

Mal nods knowing that he is right, "It's going to be dark in a few hours. Jayne why don't you go look for her. You're the only one who seems to find her off ship." Mal sighs 

"We're in for a storm so you might want to wait before coming back tonight. Don't know how long it will last... could be into tomorrow." Wash offers 

Mal looks at Simon who looks about to protest, "And before you protest Jayne goin on his own he can find her faster on his own." 

Simon ponders that then nods 

"Go get some stuff and head out." Jayne sighs walking away. 

**20 MINS LATER**

Jayne sighs, "That girl is gonna be the death of me one of these days." He trudges through the woods following River's boots prints. He groans when he comes across a pair of boots, "Gorram girl, gotta learn to keep your ruttin boots on." He sets Vera down and removes the knapsack from his back shoving the boots inside. "She gonna need em to get back." He mutters. "I ain't carryin her." He continues following the footsteps then frowns seeing more. "Gorram. Why ain't I surprised?" He follows the footsteps that lead to hoof prints. 'OK at least two. Why didn't she fight em?' He groans. "Ruttin doc givin her all those drugs... clouded her mind." 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER: SERENITY**

"Don't worry Simon. Jayne can find anyone... especially River." Kaylee assures seeing her friend looking worried. 

"I know. Still River is out there probably pretty confused." 

"She's tough kid. She'll be fine." Mal assures 

Simon nods 

**WOODS**

Jayne wipes the rain away from his face as he sees a cave with a light coming from it. "Well this is where she should be Vera. Let's go see if we can find my crazy girl." He winces realizing he said my. 'Ain't mine.' He makes his way up the path carefully. As he reaches the cave he frowns when he hears whimpers... and nothing else, "River?" He ducks down entering the cave to find a body near the entrance of the cave blood pooling beneath it. He slowly makes his way in. He finds two other bodies both obviously dead and continues to follow the whimpers to find River against the wall naked and covered in blood. He sets Vera down and removes the knapsack. 

"Didn't hurt me... I hurt them first." River answers before he asks 

Jayne sighs in relief knowing that the men didn't get close enough to her, "Where is your dress girl?" 

"I woke up and it was gone." 

Jayne winces knowing she must have been unconscious when they removed her clothes. "Give me the knife." 

River wordlessly hands him the knife, "Knew you would find me." 

"Of course. Whenever you get lost they send me to find you." 

"Not mad I got lost?" River asks hesitantly. 

"No not your fault... this time." 

"I was tired and coming back but they found me before you did. I fell asleep on the way here." 

"Alright girl we're gonna have to stay here tonight." Jayne looks at the dead men with disgust, "First I'll get rid of em." He looks around the makeshift home. 

River watches as Jayne hauls the bodies out of the cave tossing them into the night. 'Jayne's here. I'm safe.' She watches Jayne work and his mind rages at the dead men. 

Once the bodies are out and dirt covers the blood Jayne looks at River who is naked, shivering and covered in blood. "Good thing it's rainin out and that little Kaylee insisted I along some clean clothes for you." He pulls River to her feet leading her to the mouth of the cave. He watches as River walks out into the rain and stands there laughing. He silently groans at the sight of River naked and abruptly walks back into the cave. He pulls his wet coat off and sets it on a rock then removes his shirt. He looks around the cave noting all of the stuff relieved to find food and everything they would need to get through the night... and perhaps more. He crouches opening the knapsack removing River's boots tossing them aside. 

"Jayne" 

Jayne pauses in his actions then turns his head to see River's legs. He slowly looks up to see her standing there her hands tucked under her chin water dripping off her body as she shivers. Jayne quickly stands and grabs a blanket off a makeshift shelf and returns to River and wraps it around her. "Better?" 

River nods still shivering 

"Good." He brushes her damp hair back then drops his hand, "Looks like they started dinner." He looks at the table in the corner to see a pot with some stew, "How about we heat it up and get somethin to eat" 

River nods 

"Doc's worried about you." Jayne states grabbing the pot he puts it on the rack in the fire. 

"He sent needles." River remarks 

"Just in case. Told him I ain't givin you no shots less you freakin so be good." 

"Are you going to tell?" 

"Tell what?" Jayne asks as he sits on a blanket his back against the wall pulling off his boots and socks. 

"That I killed them?" She looks at her feet. 

"You were takin care of yourself." Jayne shrugs 

"Not supposed to touch knives." She fidgets with the edge of the blanket. 

"They coulda hurt you." Jayne points out. 

River sits on his lower legs watching him. 

"What?" He asks gruffly 

"Are you going to tell Simon you found me naked?" 

"He'd ruttin kill me if he even thought I saw you naked." Jayne snorts. "Since you said nothin happened I ain't tellin." 

"Don't want to be poked and prodded." 

Jayne nods 'What if they had?' 

"Not theirs to touch." River shrugs moving up his legs settling on his thighs. 

Jayne stares at her enjoying her proximity yet anxious anyway. He swallows heavily at her expression. 

"I saw what they wanted... couldn't let it." 

"I know." Jayne closes his eyes not wanting to dwell on the thought. 

"Knew you would come. River gets lost... Jayne finds." She frowns, "You were scared." 

"River" he warns opening his eyes 

River winces "Sorry. Don't mean too. Only head here." She picks at the blanket, "Were you scared?" 

"I ain't scared." Jayne says stubbornly. 'How long we stuck here? Can't take her out in the rain... likely get sick.' 

"Tomorrow." At Jayne's annoyed expression she shrugs "Can't help it." 

Jayne silently groans when he realizes the blanket has fallen leaving River naked on his lap. "Girl, keep the blanket on." He says panicked. 

"Why?" River looks down to see she is naked. 

He groans, "Because you're naked." 

River shrugs "I don't care. You've seen me naked before." She giggles hearing his frustration and his lust blooming in his mind. 

Frustrated Jayne pulls the blanket up around her yet doesn't move her off his lap, 'Stay away from her. Mal and Doc would kill you if you touch her. She ain't yours to touch.' He closes his eyes 

"Yes I am." 

Jayne starts in surprise and opens his eyes. "Don't get into my head." He says annoyed. 

River tilts her head, "I try not too but your head is always open. Having no fear... no regrets. I slide in without realizing it." She shrugs the blanket falling. "Don't mean too." She whispers 

Jayne looks at the fire, "Just keep your distance we survive fine." 

"You want me." 

"No I don't." 

River forces him to look at her, "Head doesn't lie." 

"I don't" Jayne shivers feeling her stroke his jaw. 

"I'm not a child. Everyone treats me like one but I'm not." Seeing he is thinking her words over she takes advantage and kisses him lightly. 

Jayne pushes her back, "Don't" he stares at her then groans pulling her close he kisses her back. 'They'll kill me for this.' 

"I won't tell." River whispers against his lips. 

At her promise, Jayne pulls her close and deepens the kiss, 'So sweet. Can't treat her like the others.' He breaks the kiss his lips moving across her jaw, his fingers tangled in her hair his other hand at her lower back. 'She's ruttin naked in my arms.' He groans hearing her moan his name. 

"Jayne" 

'Shouldn't do this... can't stop.' 

"Don't stop." 

Jayne looks at her annoyed yet relieved, "They'll kill me. You are the Princess... I'm just the hired gun." 

"Not here. Us only. Don't know won't hurt em." She grins 

"Dinner will burn." Jayne murmurs as he kisses her neck. When River moves off him he protests, "Girl" 

"Dinner burn... will smell." River lifts the pot out of the fire and returns it to the table. 

Jayne stares at her then groans closing his eyes his mind going over the repercussions of what might happen. He opens his eyes when he feels River return to his lap and sits there staring at him. He shivers as he feels her finger traces his features, "River" he pulls her close again kissing her. 

So lost in the kiss and the feelings streaming through his mind River doesn't notice her position has changed until she feels Jayne's weight cover her body. 

Jayne groans feeling her legs wrap around his waist her hips rubbing against his. He breaks the kiss meeting River's eyes he shivers see the trust in her eyes. 'What did I do to get that trust? After Ariel...' 

River pinches him 

"Ow" 

"Not that thought... not thinking of that." 

Jayne runs his hands down her sides, "You should hate me." 

"Don't." River shrugs 

"Why?" 

"Saved me more than betrayed." She squirms to get closer. 

Jayne hisses, "Stop" 

"No." She rolls his hips against his watching as his eyes roll back into his head, 'Hard, warm body over me. Right body.' 

"River, are you..." Jayne trails off uncertainly. 

"Yes and no." When she sees his expression she explains, "Part says still one gone." Feeling his rage at some man River shakes her head, "Doctor did it during exam." 

"No one..." he trails off 

"Guard tried once. Dead" 

"You?" 

River nods "Not his to touch." She trails her fingers down his features, "Yours." 

Jayne kisses her his hands trailing the path down her body, 'So smooth.' Jayne trails his lips down her jaw as River runs her hands down his arms and back, 'Can't hurt. Won't hurt.' His hands going to her legs he tries to remove them from his waist only to have her tighten her legs around his waist. "River girl gonna have to let me go." Jayne says his voice heavy. 

River removes her legs from his waist watching him intently. 

Jayne undoes his pants and quickly removes them before settling over her again. He kisses her gently as he slowly, with unknown gentleness from the normally rough mercenary he enters her groaning at her tightness. 

River wraps her legs around his waist rolling her hips into his, "Jayne." She murmurs her hands trailing over his skin enjoying the warmth and strength of his body over hers, 'Skin and flesh. Passion, arousal, lust... blood streaming through the body. Only thoughts his and mine.' "Jayne" she whimpers her body tightening her fingers digging into his shoulders 

"That's it girl." Jayne whispers feeling the first tremors of her orgasm. 

"Jayne" she cries out her body arching her fingers digging into his back just as her world goes hazy. 

Feeling her tighten in Jayne groans his own orgasm hitting hard knocking his breath out his world exploding in pleasure. He shifts his body partially off her to lessen the weight as he gasps for breath. 'Mine.' He silently chants 

River smiles hearing his silent chant, 'Jayne's now. Only Jayne's.' 

After regaining his breath Jayne lifts his head meeting River's eyes, "You shiny?" He lets out a held in breath as she smiles brightly at him. He gently brushes her sweat damp hair back, 'I'm humped when they find out.' 

"Don't have too." 

Jayne carefully moves off her settling beside her he grabs one of the blankets pulling it over them, "River you know this can't happen when we go back. Mal will fire my ass. Your brother would slice and dice." 

"Secrets fill Serenity... one more won't hurt." Feeling sleepy River tucks her head under his chin. 

Jayne strokes her back, "Had a long day girl. Get some sleep." He looks towards the entrance. 

"No one coming here. Only ones who know dead." 

"Alright. Just sleep." 

River drifts off to sleep smiling at the feeling of not only Jayne's physical comfort but his smooth thoughts... and the sound of the falling rain, 'Safe with Jayne.' 

Jayne sighs, 'Figure this out tomorrow.' 

**MIDNIGHT**

Jayne stirs awake startled to find his arms empty. He sits up looking around the dimly lit cave, "River?" He looks towards the entrance to see River standing in the rain still naked. 

Hearing Jayne call for her River enters the cave soaked from head to toe and shaking. 

"What were you doin out there girl?" 

"Your mass is twice mine. Under wool and fire." At his expression she explains, "Hot" 

"Now you're soaked." Jayne sits up "Come ere." 

River hurries over and settles on his lap. 

Jayne winces at her cold and wet skin as he wraps the blanket around them both, "Shouldn't go out in the rain. You could get sick." 

"Cold felt good." 

"Your hair is going to be in knots when we get back." 

River shrugs "Just get Captain to make you untangle the knots." 

Jayne chuckles remembering his annoyance at having been forced to help River that night. He gently runs his fingers through River's hair carefully working on any knots he finds. He smiles hearing River hum a tune as he works, 'What is going to happen? Mal finds out I'm either fired... dead... or both. Doc will cut me into pieces.' He looks at River, "You listenin to my thoughts?" 

"No. Trying not too." River continues humming trying to avoid Jayne's thoughts or delving too deep into her own mind. 

'Preacher will lecture. Zo... will shoot me. Little Kaylee will be mad. Wash won't care. What is this between us? This ain't just about sex... feels different and I ain't sure how I feel bout that' He pauses hearing River sigh and rub her cheek against his chest. "You OK?" 

"I'm listening" 

"Too what?" He asks warily. 

"Your heart. Heart controls whole body." 

"Hmm and Mal always said it was somethin else." He hisses feeling her small hand stroke him. "River" 

"No heart does. Heart pumps blood to every part of the body." 

Jayne groans as he feels her hand continue to stroke him. After a few moments of pleasure he grabs her wrist pulling her hand away. 

River looks at him confused. 

"For one of the few times in my life I think I'm goin to try to be a ruttin gentleman." He lies down bringing River with him. He pulls the blanket around them kissing her head. "Next time you decide to get up and go outside buck naked wake me." 

"Why?" 

"Right now you my responsibility baby girl." Jayne mumbles against her hair. 

River smiles at the endearment then yawns snuggling into him.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 5**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  **15k**  |  **10/26/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  Same as before   
Notes:  Non descriptive death and sex.   
  



End file.
